helloprojectfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:JoshuaJSlone/Genius in France
English Hello! This wiki had almost 0 activity this year besides me so this message to the community may fall on no ears, but oh well. For posterity. I am Joshua J. Slone. I started out as an editor and then admin at the English Hello! Project Wiki. Increasingly it's become a project of mine to improve and connect the H!P wikis of all languages, as long as I can do so without having to be fluent in the other languages. In most cases just being a regular editor is fine, but this place was particularly out of date and unfinished, with the founder having made 8 entire edits nearly 5 years ago. So since I was nearly the entire wiki activity of 2014 anyway, I asked to adopt the wiki. Since I am not a French speaker they decided not to give me bureaucrat rights and thus full control of the community, but have made me an admin--this means I can do all of the same things except promote others to admin status. Initial plans include: *Turning on the badge system. *Making the place look a bit less plain with things like a background and favicon. *Asking for name and URL changes. I don't think it's really necessary to have a specific language (or in this case country) as part of the official site name. And even were it to be, "hellprofrance" seems a pretty embarrasing typo. Français avec Google Translate Bonjour! Ce wiki avait presque 0 activité cette année en dehors de moi donc ce message à la communauté peut tomber sur pas d'oreilles, mais oh bien. Pour la postérité. Je suis Joshua J. Slone. Je ai commencé comme un éditeur, puis administrateur au Bonjour anglais! Wiki projet. De plus en plus, ce est devenu un projet de la mine d'améliorer et de connecter le P wikis de toutes les langues H!, Aussi longtemps que je peux le faire sans avoir à être à l'aise dans les autres langues. Dans la plupart des cas qui viennent d'être un éditeur régulière est bien, mais ce lieu était particulièrement obsolète et inachevé, avec le fondateur ayant fait huit ensemble édite il ya près de 5 ans. Donc, depuis que je étais près l'activité de wiki ensemble de l'année 2014 de toute façon, je ai demandé à adopter le wiki. Depuis que je ne suis pas un orateur français, ils ont décidé de ne pas me donner des droits bureaucrate et ainsi le plein contrôle de la communauté, mais je ai fait de moi un admin - cela signifie que je peux faire toutes les mêmes choses, sauf promouvoir d'autres à l'état d'administration. Les plans initiaux comprennent: * Mise sous tension du système de badge. * Faire l'hôtel l'air un peu moins clair avec des choses comme un fond et favicon. * Demander nom et l'URL changements. Je ne pense pas que ce est vraiment nécessaire d'avoir une langue spécifique (ou dans ce pays de cas) dans le cadre du nom officiel du site. Et même se il devait être, "hellprofrance" semble un peu embarrassant faute de frappe. Catégorie:Billets de blog